Nine Months to Life
by Iluvdolphins
Summary: After a drunk night at a wedding Hermione ends up pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby. Now they must get through the next nine months without killing each other. DM/HG rated M for some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters….unfortunately…sigh

Chapter 1: Before Month One

Hermione Granger sat down at the table in which her name card was placed and grabbed her glass of Champaign before downing the remaining drink. The wedding ceremony joining Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson just ended and the reception dinner had started.

After the war the remaining students returned back to Hogwarts to resume their schooling. Many of the once-believed to be death eaters turned out to in fact be frightened children who were forced to do dark biddings. Shortly after this bit of information was released Ron and Pansy began dating.

Now here they were at a beautiful hotel ballroom celebrating their union, well most of them were celebrating. To Hermione this was just another reminder that she was still single. She had gone right from Hogwarts to a university to become a professional healer, and had not really ever had a lasting relationship.

"Wow Hermione you look beautiful!" Came the voice of the excited maid of honor, Ginny.

Hermione looked over herself. She had picked a floor length dark green dress with matching sandals. She tied her hair up into a nice up doo that allowed a couple ringlets fall beside her face. She wasn't overly happy with her appearance but she thought she looked pretty good.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said giving Ginny a hug. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Oh, I think he's over by the open bar getting us a couple of drinks. Listen, Hermione, I have something exciting to tell you." Ginny said with a smile going to her face. "Harry asked me to marry him!"

"Really? That's great Ginny" Hermione feigned excitement once again wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Well we didn't want to steal Pansy's thunder so we're going to wait to announce it to everyone else but I just had to tell you." Ginny said oblivious to the salt she was throwing onto Hermione's wounds with her 'happy' news. "I'll see you later."

Ginny quickly walked away to talk to Pansy. Hermione's head was spinning. She quickly walked to the bar and ordered herself another drink before downing that one too.

Draco Malfoy walked around the room. He had been invited to Pansy's wedding and politely attended though he couldn't stand the company he was thrown into. He had already had a mind-numbingly boring conversation with Mr. Weasley and was working on avoiding everyone else. He grabbed another drink off a tray a waiter was walking around with and downed his fourth drink starting to feel the effects of his liquid hero; these people were about to become better company.

He walked toward the bar to get yet another drink when he saw a beautiful young woman downing a drink and placing the upside down glass next to the others she had undoubtedly downed just a moment ago. He walked up to her only to discover that he already knew the woman.

"Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Ooooh hello Malfoy!" Hermione said letting it show just how drunk she really was.

"Well don't you look charming tonight." He said sitting down next to her.

"Well I'm not the only one." She said arching her eyebrows and trying her best to flirt giving her current state to which made Malfoy chuckle.

"You should take it easy Granger. Wouldn't want Potter thinking that you were flirting with the enemy." Malfoy said downing his next drink.

"He wouldn't care." Hermione said looking down at her empty glass. "He has Ginny, and they are happy."

"Of course." Draco commented.

"Listen Malfoy. I've clearly had enough for tonight, so I'm going up to room 213, my room. If you see Harry or Ron could you please tell them that I'm there and tired and don't want to be disturbed?" She asked him giving him one of his own trade mark smirks.

"Sure Granger. I'll be sure to pass that along." He said catching her drift and watched as she slowly made her way out of the ballroom.

Draco quickly go up as soon as she left and went to find Pansy, who happened to be talking with Ron and Harry.

"Pansy, I'm sorry to call it such a short evening but I think I'll be going." Draco said to her.

"Aww, okay Draco dear. Be careful." Pansy said

"Oh and Potter. I bumped into Granger earlier and she asked me to tell you that she went up to her room and doesn't want to be disturbed." Draco said.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked his face covered in concern for his friend and confussion of why she would ask Malfoy to tell him.

"Oh yeah she looked fine, really tired but fine." Draco reassured him, then turned to leave.

"Malfoy." Ron said forcing Draco to turn around to look at him. "I know we've had our differences but thanks for being here for Pansy. You're not such a bad guy."

"You've been drinking haven't you?" Draco asked then nodded and continued toward the exit.

Once he left the room he made his way to the lifts, then to the second floor. He walked until he found room 213 and knocked on the door.

Hermione had barely opened the door before his lips were on hers. He pushed her into the room and kicked the door closed without removing his lips.

They walk until they are up against the bed. Once there Draco removed his lips from her mouth and started to bite and nip along her jaw to her neck. He lowered the straps to her dress, then went to the back of the dress and unzipped it. Her dress slowly sank to the floor to which she stepped right out of.

He laid her down on the bed as his hands began to roam her body. She moaned and arched her back into his hands. His hands stopped at the top of her panties where he hovered for a moment before he quickly slid them down her legs before throwing them in a heap on the floor.

He quickly disrobed and placed him member at her entrance. Next thing Hermione knew he pushed all the way into her. She flinched and cried out a moan. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in before setting a rhythm.

Soon both were panting and came together. He pulled out of her and lay beside her, their bodies both covered in sweat. Nothing was said between the two and soon both had fallen asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Hermione awoke to the sun peering in through her window. She sat up but then cringed as she felt pain in her head and her pelvic region. Her head she understood but why would she…

Then she looked over at the other side of the bed when she felt someone start to roll over. He eyes bugged out of her head when she saw the blond hair and pale skinned face of Draco Malfoy. Then all of the memories from the night before came flooding back to her and she screamed.

Her scream caused Draco to awake. When he opened his eyes his head started throbbing and he fell of the bed.

"What the bloody hell are you screaming about?" He asked as he picked himself up off the floor.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked as if she didn't know.

"You invited me up." He said as he started to get dressed again.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't intend to keep seeing you if that's why you came up last night." Hermione said still sitting in the bed covered in a sheet.

"Don't worry I don't intend to keep seeing you either. I just thought a night in bed would be fun, so uh, thanks for a great night Granger. " he said before he walked out the door and closed it behind him leaving Hermione sitting in bed stunned.

A/N Well there is the first chapter. I haven't had much experience writing M rated scenes so sorry if it sucked. Don't let that purple review button taunt you. Push it, push it…  until next time


	2. Month One

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all like this chapter too

Chapter 2: Month One

Hermione opened her eyes, it had been almost a month since Hermione had slept with Malfoy at Ron and Pansy's wedding. Since then she had felt strange. Part of which was due to the fact that she had slept with a man who not only left her in bed, but had told her that he hadn't intended to date her, not that she wanted him to, but Hermione Granger just didn't go around sleeping with people.

The other part that made her feel weird was her everyday activity had changed. She began going to bed early and still over sleeping, making her late for work several times but thanks to her talents hadn't been fired yet.

She removed her covers and went to the bathroom. Luckily today wasn't one of the days she woke up late, but she was still tired. She turned on the warm water and began to take a shower.

Once finished she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself and looked in the mirror. That's when she notice. Her chest seemed to be a little sensitive. She opened her eyes wide and looked herself in the mirror. No, this couldn't be happening. She removed the towel and sure enough her chest even looked bigger than before.

Hermione shook her head and continued getting ready There was no way that she had gotten pregnant after just one night with Draco Malfoy. That's when she caught herself. She was talking like some of the patients she saw at St. Mungo's who also believed that there was no way they could be pregnant.

She finished getting ready and left for work. Once she got there she was bombarded with work. There happened to have been a terrible accident the night before and they needed to be treated right away.

The plethora of patients help to distract her throughout the day; however, after work the thought came back to her and she knew that she had to deal with it.

"Hey what's up?" Angela asked.

Angela was a good friend of Hermione's who also worked at St. Mungo's. They had met in University and had been friends ever since.

"Nothing." Hermione answered holding her head, all of this worrying was giving her a head ache.

"Yeah ok. I believe you, oh wait, no I don't." Angela said. "I've know you for too long for you to even think that you can get away with telling me that. You've been late to work lately and tired all throughout the day. What's going on?" she asked again.

Hermione sighed. "I think that I might be pregnant" Hermione replied looking away.

"Oh Merlin! No way!" Angela said with a smile on her face, which quickly disappeared when she saw that Hermione was not sharing it with her.

Hermione grabbed Angela's arm and went to the flew network and went back to her small two bedroom apartment.

"What are we doing?" Angela asked once they were in her living room

"Well I bought a muggle pregnancy test I'm going to take, and I don't want to be here alone when I do it." Hermione said wringing her hands nervously.

"Okay, I'll wait here." Angela said taking a seat on Hermione's couch.

Hermione went to the bathroom and opened the box. A few minutes later she walked out of the room carrying the stick. She looked like she was about to cry and held it up and showed Angela.

"It's positive." Hermione said as she sat down on her couch next to her friend.

"Well that's great Hermione"

"No it isn't"

"Hermione, how many people do we see dying each day, or women who want to have kids but cant. Why isn't this great?" She asked.

"Because I don't love the father and he doesn't love me. You know me this should have been something that happened with someone I love. Not to mention what kind of life is it for my baby if it doesn't have a father?"

"Hermione. You don't know that the father won't want to be in the child's life. Who _is_ the father by the way?" Angela asked.

"Well look at the time…us pregnant people need our rest." Hermione said and got up off the couch.

"Oh no you don't." Angela said grabbing Hermione's wrist and pulling her back. "who's the father?"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione sighed.

"Draco Malfoy? Oh that's going to be one beautiful baby" She squealed rubbing Hermione's stomach.

"Stop it. How am I going to tell him?" Hermione asked collapsing on the couch.

"That's your problem." Angela said getting up and heading for the fireplace. "Love you"

Hermione sighed and headed to her bedroom. She lay in bed that night and thought about how she should handle this situation. She knew that there was no way that Draco would want anything to do with her or their baby that was now growing insider Hermione.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Hermione decided that she must tell Draco, and the sooner the better. She had this feeling that if she didn't tell him soon that he would somehow find out from someone else and that would not be pleasant for anyone.

Hermione dressed in jeans and a flattering white top that thanks to her swelling chest made her chest stick out even more than before. Hermione sighed before stepping into the fire place.

Next thing she knew she was standing in the entryway of Malfoy Manor, which was odd for her. Up until now she had all ways thought that the manor had guards up to not allow anyone into, but obviously they had been lifted since the death of Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione looked around. The room she was standing in was huge. The trimming of the room was beautiful; decorated with gold and black coloring. Malfoys of the past gazed down at her from pictures on the wall. Hermione was looking at all of these things when a small pop startled her.

"Hello missus. Hows can I help yous?" A small house elf asked her bowing almost to the floor.

"Um, Im looking for Mal…I mean Draco." Hermione told the elf.

"Of courses. I will tells him you are waiting heres." The elf said and then with another pop the elf was gone.

Not five minutes later Draco Malfoy was walking down the stairway toward her with a shocked look on his face. Hermione couldn't blame him. Who would have thought that she would show up here out of the blue.

"Granger, what do you need?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

"Sorry, uh, we need to talk." She said then he showed her the way to a nearby sitting room where they each took a seat.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" He asked with a smirk assuming she was here to beg him to go out with her; he had to admit, she was good and he even might be willing to give it a go, but that would be after he made her beg a little.

"Malfoy, I…we…." She started

"Listen Granger, I know why you're hear. I must admit you took longer than all the other girls. I thought you really meant it when you said you didn't want to date me." Draco said with a smirk.

"I did." Hermione said a little agitated.

"Look you shouldn't be embarrassed about it, it happens to all the women I see." He said and she looked at him with a stunned look. " We can't see each other though."

"You think I want us to date?" Hermione said with a chuckle and he nodded still wearing his award winning smirk. "No you prick. I'm pregnant. With your baby."

Well that was a hell of a way to tell him.

A/N Well there's chapter 2! Thanks for reading it!! By the way as many of you may be doing also I am returning to classes in a few days and therefore will not be able to update as often. Sorry. Until next time…


	3. Month Two

Chapter 3: Month two

Hermione's news hit Draco in the stomach. Pregnant? There was no way that could have happened. Well he had been drinking a lot. There is the possibility that he forgot to cast the contraceptive charm. Shit! This is bad.

"Look Malfoy, I know that you don't want to be with me or the baby and I'm not asking you for any of your money." She said when he didn't say anything then whispered "I just thought that you should know."

She then stood up and headed for the fireplace without even looking back. She knew this would be hard but the hardest part was the fact that he didn't go after her. She knew he wouldn't but there was still that little part of her that was hoping he would. Stupid hormones.

Draco's head was spinning. He still hadn't wrapped his head around the idea of Hermione being pregnant. He was going to be a dad. Of course he wanted to be in his child's life, how could she think otherwise? That's when he realized that he hadn't said anything to her since she told him.

He looked up only to find that she had left. He stood up quickly and went to the fireplace.

Hermione went back to her apartment. The worst was over she supposed. Now all she had to do was get ready to bring a baby into this world, yeah this should be easy.

Just then she heard a pop and turned around quickly. There stood Draco Malfoy.

"How did you-" She started to ask.

"I have my ways." He said with a smile then more seriously asked "Are you really not going to let me see my child?"

"I never said I'd keep the baby away from you. I just assumed you didn't want to" Hermione said a little ashamed.

"Well this isn't what I was planning to have happen in my life, but I intend to be here for you and the baby" He said and she nodded.

"So how is this going to work?" Hermione asked. "Are you going to apparate here all the time?"

"Well that doesn't seem like the best way to me." He said. "You can move into the manor. There is plenty of room there and I wouldn't have to apparate every day."

"There is no way I'm moving into that house." Hermione said with a shudder, shocked that he would suggest such a thing.

"Well then what do you suggest smart one." He asked folding his arms over his chest.

Hermione thought for a moment before she said. "You can move in here. I have a second bedroom. "

"You can't move into Manor but you want me to move into your box. That makes perfect sense." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well it's more comfortable for me and that's an important key to have a good and healthy pregnancy." Hermione spouted.

"Oh Merlin, you've already read all the baby books haven't you?" Draco asked.

"No I haven't! It's just common sense." Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well-" Draco was about to say when Hermione put her hand up to signal to him to wait a minute.

Hermione then put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Draco thought this odd and followed her, only to find her over the toilet throwing up. He then went over to her and held her hair out of her face while she once again threw up.

Once Hermione felt that she was okay to sit up on the floor she looked up at him as he sat down next to her.

"I suppose I should stay here." He said.

"What made you change your mind?" Hermione asked getting up to brush her teeth.

"Well I can't very well have you doing that at the manor." He said pointing at the toilet.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to brushing her teeth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after the announcement that she was pregnant Draco had fully moved in. He had to cut back to the things he absolutely couldn't live without because his room was so much smaller than at the manor but otherwise he and Hermione were getting along just fine, well as could be expected with a pregnant woman and a prat.

Hermione's hormones have been running wild. One minute she would be laughing at something someone said or did, then the next moment yelling at someone, usually Draco. When she wasn't busy having her mood swings she was usually sleeping.

The second month of her pregnancy was soon coming to an end and she still needed to have a prenatal visit to the doctor. She got up early in the morning and showered and dressed before she walked out into the kitchen; where she found a sleepy looking Draco.

"Do you think that you could be any louder when throwing up in the morning?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry I'm pregnant. I'll try to do better next time." Hermione said with a sneer.

There was an awkward silence as she maneuvered around the kitchen getting herself her breakfast.

"By the way I'm going to the doctor today to have a check up if you want to come along." Hermione said as she sat down at the table.

Ten minutes later they were flooing to St. Mungo's. She walked through the hallways with Draco in tow. Once she checked in they sat in the waiting area before she was called. The doctor walked them to the room and started to ask questions about Hermione's diet. To Malfoy this was one of the most wasted morning he could think of. He could have woken up to a beautiful woman in his bed and sent her on her way as he reminisced in the memories of the night before, but since he moved in with Granger he found it harder to get a woman to go home with him.

"You seem to be doing all the right things." The doctor said to Hermione as, she got up on the table. "Now if you will lift your shirt I can show you what your baby looks like right now and let you hear the heartbeat."

As soon as Hermione lifted her shirt the doctor waved her wand over her abdomen and a small jellybean like figure appeared above her stomach.

"That's our baby?" Draco asked "It doesn't look like a baby."

"It won't until later months" the doctor reassured him. "It's quite normal for the fathers to not feel like they are having a baby because they don't feel the physical changes."

Just then there was a fast thumping noise that seemed to fill the entire room. "And _that _is your baby's healthy heartbeat."

Hermione looked on the verge of tears; Draco, though not on the verge of tears, still looked amazed at the little "jellybean's'' heartbeat.

"So, let's talk about how you want to deliver this little baby."

A/N Sorry it's a little short but what can I say that's where I wanted to end it. Hope it didn't disappoint!  
BTW though I already know the sex of the baby I would like to know what you think I should name it so I appreciate names for both sexes (To keep it a surprise for awhile longer) and so I can pick! On that note…should they both find out before the birth or should I have them wait. I'm leaning toward one of them knowing and the other doesn't…I'm thinking Draco should be kept in the dark….input would be helpful!!! Thanks


	4. Month Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but share his last name.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the suggestions!

Chapter 4: Month Three

The rest of the visit was spent was spent talking about what would and would not come out of Hermione during the birth. Draco had to fight several times to not run out of the room or to end up having his face land on the floor.

"Well you seem to be healthy and doing everything right so far." The doctor said as the appointment came to a close.

"Thank….you." Hermione said with a pause before she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Down the hall, second room on the left." The doctor answered Hermione's silent question.

"Uh, about how long does that last?" Draco asked as soon as Hermione ran out of the room, concern for her and himself clearly written on his face.

"The morning sickness usually leaves by the second trimester." She answered with a chuckle then continued on at his puzzled face. "About another couple of weeks. Her cravings should start up soon, you should watch out for those." She said with another laugh.

Draco nodded his head. Hermione couldn't possibly have extremely bad cravings could she? He didn't know much about pregnant women but he had heard enough that they wanted really disgusting foods, and he wasn't quite sure he could stomach it if Hermione sent him to get them for her.

It had been two weeks since Draco and Hermione had gone to the doctors. Draco had been on his toes the entire time waiting for Hermione to send him to retrieve something for her to eat at some ungodly hour of the night, and was beginning to think he was acting ridiculous. Then one night he let his guard down.

He had gone out earlier that night with a beautiful blonde, he didn't know her name, some friend of a friend that he had been set up with. They went to dinner and eventually ended back at Hermione's apartment. Things were finally going his way. The beautiful woman he brought home, clearly having too much to drink, had agreed to sleep with him. He smiled as he led her into the room and onto his bed.

Not five minutes later Hermione walked into his room. The woman he was with jumped up, slapped Draco across the face and apparated away without letting him explain. Hermione was stunned, she was not prepared for that.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked in an agitated tone.

"uh, sorry about that, it's just I have this really big craving and I can't sleep." Hermione whispered.

"Of course you do." Draco snapped before he asked. "What is it you need?"

"White chocolate dipped strawberries, but I can get them if you want me too. I mean, I would understand."

"No that's fine, I'll do it. That's why I'm here right?" he said sarcasm dripping from his comment, though he had to admit, for a pregnant woman that wasn't such a bad craving, he loved chocolate dipped strawberries, maybe he would snag a few when she was done with them.

She smiled at him in appreciation before turning around and heading to her own room so he could get dressed.

One hour later…

Draco had been searching for an hour looking for some white chocolate dipped strawberries and had found none. He couldn't believe it. He had gone to Hogsmeade first only to find that the best candy store that he knew of was closed. Then he wandered until he found another store, they made the strawberries but were out at the moment, so that sent him back on his way.

Hermione sat at home on her bed with a new book she had gotten recently. She was still craving those strawberries and was quite honestly really hungry. That's when she looked up at the clock. Draco had been gone for an hour! She tried not to worry as she returned her attention back to her book.

Another hour later…

Draco had gone to Diagon alley looking for these damn strawberries and still had turned up nothing. How could everyone be out of strawberries. It was now about one in the morning and he was getting cold and tired and he knew that it would not be good if he returned back home without them. So he decided to take a spin around Knockturn alley before he left the area.

Hermione was now pacing the living room. It shouldn't have taken him this long. Something must have happened to him, Hermione thought as she was pacing. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she thought about all of the things that could have happened to him because of her. She wiped one away, damn hormones.

Yet another hour later….

Draco was about ready to give up and face the wrath of Hermione. He had searched every magical place he could think of that could possibly have them and was beginning to think that it would just be faster if he bought the chocolate and the strawberries and dipped them himself. That's when it hit him. He had gone everywhere magic, but he hadn't tried going to a muggle store.

Draco wasn't exactly excited about going to a muggle store but it was getting late and he wanted to go home without being yelled at for not being sensitive to Hermione's feelings enough to go through all of the possible stores. So he apparated to a secluded area of muggle London and started to look for the nearest store.

Hermione had lain down to try and rest. She was feeling tired now though her craving was still there. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Draco walked into the store and looked around. Right in front of him was a big box of white chocolate dipped strawberries. He grabbed it and practically kissed it as he took it to the register.

The cashier, who was an elder man with white hair and glasses, scanned his item and looked him up and down. Draco had bags under his eyes and was covered in dirt from running around London all night.

"Got a pregnant one at home do you?" The elderly cashier asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You look like a man who has been out all night. My wife craved the same thing our first child, and the second one too I believe." The cashier said with a laugh motioning to the now bagged strawberries.

"Well I think this will be the only one for me." Draco said with a sigh as he handed the man the money.

"That's what I said too. That is until I saw that little ones face. But I guess everyone is different. You have a good night now." The man said and with that Draco headed on his way home.

Draco arrived back at the apartment shortly after and apparated straight to her room where he expected her to be on her bed reading. When she wasn't there he started searching. He was slightly miffed when he found her asleep on the couch. So much for not being able to sleep he thought.

He sighed then went over to her. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed where he set her down. He brushed hair out of her face left the box of strawberries on her night table where she would find it the next morning, and carried himself to bed where he fell asleep as soon as his face hit the pillow.

Hermione woke the next morning, shocked to find herself in her own bed. She rolled over to look at her clock and saw the box of strawberries. Though it was the next morning they still sounded delicious so she opened the box and started to eat them.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione decided to go for a walk. She left a note for Draco and headed out.

Draco stirred. He had had a dream about Hermione. They had the baby and were a family, but most importantly he was happy. Not happy like he has been with all his "girlfriends" happy, but genuinely happy. He must admit this had confused him. He didn't feel that way for Hermione did he?

He got up and wandered to the kitchen where he found Hermione's note. When he was done reading it he went to throw it away, and that's when he noticed the now empty box of strawberries. All that work and she didn't even save him one. He was beyond upset. He went to the refrigerator and opened the door to look for what would replace his now ruined breakfast.

As soon as he opened the door he saw the plate with half the white chocolate dipped strawberries on it. With a note that said:

_Of course I saved you some, you're so predictable. Thanks for everything and enjoy_

_they were great. Don't forget to clean up after yourself._

_-Hermione_

Draco shook his head and grabbed the plate.

A/N: Well here is the end of her first trimester! Next chapter they will be telling the Weasley's and Draco's mom! Thanks to all the suggestions…I am still looking for input if you're willing to give. Once again I'm looking for… 1. Should one of them find out the sex of the baby before the other or both wait to the end, and 2. Any name suggestions you may have for both sexes! Thanks again!! Until next time…


	5. Month Four

Chapter 5: Month 4

Draco walked out of his room and headed toward the kitchen where he knew he would be able to find Hermione. Ever since she had reached her fourth month she had been able to keep more and more food down and spent a lot of time in the kitchen. Because of this her little bump was now more prominent. But right now Draco was on a mission.

"I knew it!" He said when he turned the corner and found her leaning against the counter eating her breakfast, but what he was after was what she was wearing. "Granger! You stole my pants!"

"I didn't think that you would mind. Considering the fact that my own clothes don't fit anymore, and it's your fault that I'm too big and fat to fit in them, I didn't think that you would mind me borrowing a pair of your pants." Hermione said her hands going to her hips.

"My fault!? Last I knew I wasn't the only one who was in that bed that night!" He yelled back.

"Well I'm not the one that shoved 'little Draco' into me!"

"As I recall you weren't exactly pushing 'him' away. And he's not that little!" Draco argued.

"You are such a jer-" Hermione said cutting off as her hand went to her stomach and a surprised look replaced the one of anger that had been there just moments before.

"What? What is it?" Draco asked worry now replacing the look on his face.

"The baby. The baby just kicked." Hermione said with a smile.

"Really? Did…did it hurt?"

"No, it was just surprising. It felt amazing."

"Can…can I…feel it?" Draco asked motioning his hand to her stomach.

Hermione just took his hand and placed it on ther lower stomach. His hand rested there for a few minutes waiting for something to happen. After a while he removed his hand with a disapproving look on his face.

"I thought you said the baby moved?" He asked.

"It did." She said then her hand went back to her stomach as the baby once again moved.

Hermione once again grabbed his hand and placed it on her little bump. Again they waited patiently waiting for their little baby to move again, and like the time before nothing happened. Draco finally gave up and left the room in search for the clothing that he would be wearing that day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day there was a peck on the window of their living room. Hermione rushed to the window and opened it allowing the brown owl to fly in and deliver the mail it was holding. Hermione read it over and gasped.

The note was from Ginny, complaining about how Hermione hadn't visited in so long. That's what reminded Hermione that she hadn't yet told the Weasley's about her and Draco's baby. She sighed. She needed to get this over with, they would find out eventually.

"Draco, I think that I'm going to tell the Weasley's about the baby today." She told him as they were sitting down to eat breakfast.

"Bloody hell woman. You haven't told them yet?" Draco replied to comment.

"Oh and I suppose you have told your mum?" Hermione asked and smiled as Draco turned his attention back to his meal. "Didn't think so."

"Are you going to wear my pants to that meeting too?"

"Very funny. I think that you should go with me."

"Now you're being funny. Me with the Weasley's?" Draco said feigning laughter. "There is no way that I am spending even half a day with those people."

Half an hour later Hermione was standing in front of the Weasley's door hand raised about to knock. She was nervous, there was no doubt about that, she had no idea how they would react to her news.

"Are you going to knock sometime today? I'd like to get this over with if you don't mind." Draco asked as Hermione once again hesitated to knock.

"Well forgive me if I'm nervous about how they will react."

"If they are still the same Potter and Weasel I remember they won't even blame you so you have nothing to worry about besides the fact that after today your child may have a deformed father." Draco said as all of the things that her friends could do to him ran through his head.

Finally he extended his arm around her body and knocked on the door before retracting his arm. After a few minutes and a lot of yelling throughout the house about who was going to open the door, the door finally opened to a very excited Ginny.

"Hermione!! It's so good to see you!" Ginny greeted wrapping her arms around Hermione in a bear hug. "You brought someone?" Ginny added turning to give Hermione's guest a hug too, but recoiled when she finally saw who it was.

"Weasley." Draco greeted with a nod of his head.

"Malfoy." Ginny greeted in the same manor. "Well this..this is…odd. Oh! Come in! Come in!"

The three walked into the house and was led to the kitchen where several seats were placed at the table. Hermione sat down with Ginny as Draco remained standing clearly uncomfortable.

"Malfoy, Pansy's upstairs if you want to talk to her." Ginny suggested and Malfoy nodded then practically ran up the stairs.

Hermione shook her head. "So Ginny, how have you been? I'm sorry that I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah tell me about it. I'm great." Ginny said a smile growing on her face. "Harry and I have decided to get married in just a few months!"

"What?" Hermione asked shocked. "That's….that's great Ginny"

"I know! I'm so excited!" Ginny said practically brimming with happiness. "Hermione I want you to me my maid of honor."

"What?" Hermione asked again in disbelief.

"Yeah I want you to be there with me."Ginny said. "So, think about it and let me know. Now, tell me what's up."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked feigning ignorance.

"You haven't talked to me in months, you show up with Malfoy of all people, I mean don't get me wrong he's hot and he's definitely changed since the end of the war, but I never thought I'd see you with him, or here for that matter. How did you get him here?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled, she could never hide anything from Ginny. "Ginny, I'm pregnant."

"Wow! Really?!" Ginny asked her smile returning even bigger to her face.

"Yeah, uh, Draco and I kind of met together at Ron and Pansy's wedding." Hermione started to explain.

"Wait a minute. That was like, four months ago. You mean that you are four months pregnant and never told me?" Ginny said getting angry.

"Let me get this straight. You're not mad at me because I got knocked up by Draco Malfoy, but because I didn't tell you that I got knocked up by him?" Hermione asked clearly confused

"Well, yeah. I don't care if you got knocked up by Snape, ew, as long as he's taking care of you and the baby, but I happen to believe you could have done a lot worse than Draco Malfoy. I mean, don't tell Ron, but I pity the day Pansy gets pregnant. I'm not sure Ron can handle being a dad." Ginny said with a laugh.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. She had been prepared for being yelled at and a stern talking to of why she shouldn't have gone through with having this baby, but never did she believe that Ginny would be on her side and telling her that she could do worse than to be impregnated by Draco Malfoy. Just then Harry and Ron came down the stairs at a quick pace and practically ran to the kitchen.

"Why the bloody hell is Draco Malfoy upstairs in our house?" Ron practically yelled.

"Hermione brought him." Ginny answered as Harry sat down next to her and put him arm around her waist.

Ron seemed to realize for the first time that Hermione was sitting in their kitchen. "Hermione! It's been a long time." He said as she stood up and gave him a hug. "Wow, Hermione, have you gained weight?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's eyes went wide at his statement. There was no way that he would be able to survive Pansy being pregnant if he was going to go around and say stuff like that.

"Ron, Hermione has something to tell you two." Ginny said setting Hermione up to give her news.

"Well. I'm kind of sort of, pregnant." Hermione said nervously looking from Harry to Ron.

"As in with a baby?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, with a Hippogriff!" Hermione replied sarcastically allowing her hormones to take over. "I poop out feathers every time the baby moves!"

"Well who's the father Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's Draco's baby."

"Who's baby?!" Ron asked shocked.

"Wow Hermione, I didn't know you two were so serious. I mean I heard rumors but a baby? Why didn't you tell us you were that serious with him?" Harry asked.

"Well you see, we aren't exactly seeing each other." Hermione confessed.

"So you've been sleeping around with guys you aren't dating?" Ron asked, more to understand than to accuse. "Wow Hermione, I thought you were smarter than that."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Ron, all except Hermione who was looking away from everyone. It was true that Ron really didn't know what he was saying most of the time when he was hurtful, but he was hurtful none the less.

"Ron I can't believe you said tha-" Ginny was saying when they were interrupted.

"Actually Weasley, we were both quite drunk that night. There was no way either of us had our heads about us, so there is no need to blame people here. The important part is that we are going to be there for the child." Draco said as he entered the room with Pansy

"Well I guess." Ron said biting his tongue. If it was one thing he learned being married to Pansy, it was that he couldn't talk bad about Draco anymore.

"Well I think Hermione and I should be going. We still need to visit my mother and tell her the news." Draco said with a nod and Hermione smiled to her friends before leaving.

"Thanks for that." Hermione said as they walked out the door.

"Don't mention it." Draco said with a grin.

The couple then apparated, since Hermione had found out that apparating wasn't harmful to the baby, to Malfoy Manor. Compared to now, Hermione was relatively calm going to tell her friends. She realized as she followed Draco through the intrinsic hallways, that she was ringing her hands.

"You don't have to worry…I don't think." Draco told her as though he could read her thoughts.

"You don't think?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my mother was never as strong about the whole blood thing, so you should be fine, I'm just worried about telling her that she's going to be a grandmother when we aren't married. Actually, the whole grandmother part worries me. She's always complaining about looking older." Draco chatted away uncharacteristically, shoeing just how apprehensive her was.

They soon came to large sitting room. Filled with comfortable looking couches and an expensive table that had tea set for three. Draco sat right down on a couch and motioned for Hermione to do the same. She carefully walked over and sat down, looking around at all of the details of the room as she walked.

Just as she sat down the door they had walked through opened and a cheerful woman with shockingly blonde hair walked in with a smile.

"Draco! What a pleasure to see you sweetheart." The woman greeted giving her son a hug before sitting across from the couple. "I see you've brought a young woman with you. You never bring any home to meet me. This one must be special."

_Yeah, special because I'm pregnant._ Hermione thought.

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger." Draco introduced. "She's…well she's…"

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said trying to help.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry dear. It's nice of my young Draco to help you out." Narcissa said beaming with pride.

"Well…actually…" Hermione started but was quickly silenced when Draco wrapped an arm around her and pulled her over.

"Well we all make mistakes mother." Draco said with a smile

"That is so true." Narcissa said. "So when are you due dear?"

"I have about 5 or so months." Hermione answered still looking at Draco accusingly. "And Draco has been very kind and supportive."

Draco turned to look at Hermione shocked.

"He always has been a good boy." Narcissa said to which Hermione smiled at.

"Yes, he's surprised me many times." Hermione replied back. "He's put up with a lot from me."

"That's not true." Draco said automatically.

"Yes you have. Your love life has suffered, you've put up with my mood swings. You've done a lot."

Draco sat there as Hermione continued to talk with his mother about the pregnancy thus far, and what Narcissa told her she had to look forward to. Draco started thinking. Hermione just saved him from telling his mother that the baby was his, and even made him look good. How could she do that, he'd actually been horrible to her considering. They fought every day, he was always in a bad mood, yet her she was telling his mom that he was the best.

"It's mine." Draco said.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't know that you wanted that scone." Narcissa said as she placed the scone she was about to eat back on the plate.

"No mum. The baby. It's my…er..our baby." He clarified.

"Why, Draco. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be a father?"

"Well I didn't know how you were going to react mother."

"I'm going to be a grandmum." She said. "I like the ring to that."

Draco was once again shocked.

"Are you two planning on getting married? I'd have a daughter in law too! And a beautiful one at that."

Hermione blushed. "Mrs. Malfoy, at this point in my life I'm not ready for marriage, or a baby for that matter, but I'm taking one thing at a time."

Narcissa nodded, clearly not happy with having a grandchild without married parents, but understanding what Hermione was saying.

"Well mother, I think we shall be going." Draco said standing and helping Hermione up.

The two headed for the apparition point. Just as they were getting close Draco turned to Hermione and grabbed her arm.

"Why did you say all those things about me? Why lie for me?"

"I didn't lie. You have been very understanding considering my moods lately. You even went out searching for strawberries for me at midnight." Hermione said.

"Thanks for that then."

"Don't mention it." Hermione responded, reciting what he said earlier.

Draco smiled, and before he knew what he was doing he leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips.

A/N: Well that's not exactly how I pictured the meetings going but that's what came out of my head. :) Hope it didn't disappoint! Please review!! BTW I think I know what name I'm going to give the baby and how it's going to work, so I must say thank you to all, but if you still want to give suggestions feel free!!! Until next time.


	6. Month Five

A/N: Im so sorry for taking so long to update!! But School did get in the way, along with some other events… anyway here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy!!!!

Chapter 6: Month 5

Draco and Hermione walked along the many shops in Diagon Alley, their silence seemed to ring in their ears

"Ugh, I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"What are you sorry for?" Draco asked shocked and puzzled.

"Well for ignoring you since the…kiss." She answered awkwardly. "You?"

"Same." He answered. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm not sure what I was going through my head."

"Yeah I'm not sure either." Hermione said and he looked at her questioningly. "Well, look at me. I'm fat and hormonally challenged. I'm surprised you can even tolerate living with me."

"You're not as bad as you think you are." He said as they entered a clothing store.

"Now I don't want any comments out of you." Hermione threatened as Draco sat down on a nearby couch and she went to work looking for clothes.

Minutes later Hermione walked out of the changing room wearing a pair of maternity jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt that was just loose enough to show her baby bump but was still comfortable. She did a little spin to look in the mirror and sighed.

"May I just say-" Draco started but Hermione quickly silenced him with a shake of her head as she headed back into the changing room.

Next she came out wearing a loose fitting white sundress that hid all of the evidence that she was having a baby at all. She looked like she was going to be swallowed in the material of the dress.

"Oh come on! Really?" Draco asked shocked that she would even pick it out, it was clearly too big for her.

Hermione just shot him a glare and walked back into the changing rooms. When she returned she was wearing a similar dress, only this one was green and smaller.

Draco sighed in relief that she had taken the monstrosity off and was wearing something that actually complemented her. Hermione, however, took this sigh as a sigh of impatience showing his lack of approval in what she was trying on. She turned around frustrated and stormed back into the fitting room.

After what seemed like ten minutes without Hermione returning to look in the mirror, Draco decided he would go check on her.

He walked in and startled a young woman, but before he could apologize the woman had calmed down and even winked at him before continuing her journey to the mirror. Draco shook his head then continued looking for Hermione.

That's when he heard a sniffle. He followed the noise that lead to a door and knocked.

"Go away!" Hermione yelled

"Hermione?" Draco asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She yelled but he could practically hear her tears in her voice.

He opened the door and found her sitting on the floor in nothing but her bra and underwear, her cheeks covered in cascading tears.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He repeated knealing down closer to her eye level and trying to ignore her mostly naked form.

"Nothing, it's stupid.  
She said trying to push him away; he just stared at her still waiting. "I'm fat and I hate clothes now. I look absolutely monsterous in them."

"No you don't" he said. "Well that white dress was gastley but not the others."

"You're just saying that."

:No I'm not. I liked the way the clothes showed off our and how the green brought out the color of your ryrs." Draco said.

"You're good at calming me down, I'll give you that." She said wiping her tears and standing up, only to realize she was only in her underwear. "I guess I should get dressed, and find a bathroom."

Draco and Hermione were once again walking through the streets of Diagon Alley, but this time with bags in hand.

"I'm never going to have enough room to put all of these clothes." Hermione said.

"I agree. We need a bigger place." He said. "I think that we should move into the manor, mother would love that."

"I am not moving into that place." Hermione said sternly. "The baby would get lost!"

"That's nonsense! It's not that big, and even if it was there are house elves that would find the baby." Draco said rolling his eyes. "What's your bright idea?"

"We can get our own house." She said excitedly.

"What makes it better than the manor?"

"It just is."

"We'll about this later." He said deciding to drop the subject before he made he upset. "So where to?"

"Somewhere with a bathroom." Hermione answered.

"Again?"

"Look, you put a bowling ball on your bladder and let me know how that feels," she said, "and I'm starving."

"Okay then." He said then grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"So Draco, the next appointment we'll be able to find out whether we are having a girl or a boy." She said after they had ordered there meals.

"Oh no we can't."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked shocked.

"I don't want to know what we're having and for that to work, you cant know."

"I can find out if I want to!" She said stubbornly.

"But then you'll tell Potter, who will sat something at the ministry and some how I will hear about it." Draco said. "Please, it's important to me."

"Fine," Hermione said shocked at his sudden gentleness, "I bet it's a girl anyway."

"No way, it's definitely going to be a boy, Malfoy's first children have always been boys."

"Oh and I suppose that Malfoy's have been mating with mudbloods for centuries/" She said rolling her eyes.

"Don't call yourself that," He blurted out, "I've changed Hermione, and I can't stand hearing that name. I'm sorry for calling you that."

"Uh, its ok," Hermione said not knowing where to go from that so she changed the subject back to the baby, "So how sure are you about it being a boy?"

"I'm almost certain." He replied rising to her challenge; his trademark smirk on his face.

"Well then, let's make a bet. If it's a boy we'll move into the manor like you wanted, but if it's a girl, we're moving into a house I want, deal?"

"And you haven't cheated right, you haven't already gone behind my back and found out have you?" Draco asked.

"No, but that would have been clever." She said scolding herself for not thinking of that herself.

"Then deal." Draco said shaking her hand. "When is the next appointment anyway?"

"Next week."

"Shit!" He hissed out startling a few people who were eating next to them, "I have to go out of the country for work and won't be able to apparate back at all." He said shaking his head. "I can trust you not to ask the sex of the baby right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Hermione replied with a smile.

Hermione sat in the doctors room as the doctor looked at her baby on a monitor. She had to admit, she was tempted, without Draco, to find out what the baby was.

"Well Ms. Granger, your baby seems to be very healthy and is growing normally." The doctor said after showing Hermione the picture of her baby and allowed her to hear the heart beat. "Now did you want to know if you are having a baby girl or boy?"

Hermione sat there pondering…  
(This would have been the perfect place to stop…but I shall press on!!)

It had been a few days since the doctors appointment and Draco would be coming home tonight. Hermione couldn't explain it but she was excited; her apartment felt empty and less protected without him here.

That last week had been too quiet for Hermione's liking, and even when she turned on some music but it wasn't the same, and it made her really uncomfortable.

Today, though, Hermione had decided to have a girls day out with Ginny. The went to Hogsmead to get their hair and nails done in one of the wizarding salons.  
"Come on in! My name is Milcent and I will be working on you two today." Said a cheery woman with brown slender shoulder length hair and blonde highlights.

"Milcent, as in Milcent Bulstrode, from Slytherin?" Ginny asked. "Yes, oh, and you must be Ginny Weasley and…Granger is that you?"

"Yes." Hermione answered placing a fake smile on her face, though Milcent wanst the worst Slytherin, Hermione wasnd very fond of her.

The two girls sat down and began their hair treatments and nails.

"Wow Hermione, when are you due?" Millicent asked striking up a conversation.

"Well about four months."

"That's great, so who's the father? I heard that Ron and Pansy tied the knot, I thought for sure that you two would end up together."

"No Ron and I were never that close. The father is actually Draco Malfoy." Hermione said before realizing maybe she shouldn't have.

It was no secret that Millcent Balstrode had a crush on Draco all through out school, but she had been turned down by him countless times.

"So, so he decided to knock up a…a muggle born instead of dating me?" She asked dazed.

"Well actually…" Hermione started.

"No, it's fine." She said finishing Hermione's hair and continuing with her nails.

By the end of Hermione's nails, which took forever to paint because of Millicents mistakes, Millicent was doing her best not to reach out and strangle Hermione.

"Millicent, I'm very sorry I didn't mean…"

"No, you did nothing wrong. I mean Draco's a prat anyway. Besides I would rather be thin and single then knocked up and well…chunky, always afraid that he would only want to marry me for the baby.I'm lucky when you think about it."

Hermione's mouth dropped. _How dare she! _A part of Hermione thought, but there was also a part of her that couldn't help thinking that she was right. Draco and her weren't together, hell they just started to get along and to talk about marriage? Sure he was actually nice and charming when he wanted to be, but she'd never thought about marriage. Wait. Nice? Charming? Where did that come from?

Right then she knew, that she had fallen for her baby's father.

"Hermione?" Ginny called. "You ready? It's getting late." She asked and the two headed out of the salon.

"So I was thinking that we should go dress shopping soon." Ginny said excited. "You know, for the wedding."

"Ah, what? Sorry Ginny. I'm guess I'm just not feeling well." Hermione responded before saying goodbye and aparating away.

As soon as Hermione arrived at her apartment her tears started to fall. She couldn't believe herself. How could she have fallen for Draco Malfoy? A man that would never love her.

Draco soon came home, excited to be back from his business trip. He didn't know why but he had been anxious to get back ever sinve he left. He actually missed Hermione and couldn't wait to be home where she could yell at him, as strange as that sounded.

He apartated to the apartment and expected to find her in the living room, but when he didn't he started to search for her. As he was walking down the hallway he heard her sniffling and made a dash to her room.

"Hermione?" He asked scaring her into a sitting position on her bed.

"Merlin you scared me." She said whiping her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked tucking a strand of her now slightly shortened wavy hair behind her ear.

"Oh, just hormones," she said and tried to burry her face, "I'm just so frustrated. My body is running wild with my emotions." She continued and before she could think straight, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"What can I do Hermione? How can I make you feel better?" He asked his hand entwining in her hair.

He was surprised at her hugging him and at how good it felt. He found his hands gliding over her back in a soothing motion to which he earned a sofr moan and felt her lips brush against his neck. He pulled back and looked into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Please Draco. This pregnancy is making havic with my body and I really need-" was all she got out before his lips came cashing down on hers, need and desire coursing though their lips.

Next thing Hermione knew ther were both lying on the bed and her shirt was on the floor. Draco kissed down her jaw and bit at her throat. He worked his way down until he reached her swelling stomach; he kissed her stomach before rubbing his hand over it.

Hermione thought that his interaction with their unborn baby was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen; however, this made her want him even more and she soon grew impatient. She flipped them over before grabbing her wand and removing the rest of their clothing. She let her hands roam over his chest as she strattled him taking him in.

They both let out a moan as she slowly sat down on him. Both had subconciously waited for this moment since the first time they had gotten together at Ron and Pansy's wedding. Every touch, kiss, and movement was new but in some corner of their minds was the same as that night, filled with passion and desire. They soon came to their climaxes together panting each others names.

Hermione lay next to Draco his arm wrapped around her waist as they just lay there basking in the pure bliss they had created with each other.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered trying to catch his breath and turning to better look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped you like that." She apologized embarrassed.

Draco smiled and grabbed her hand before placing a kiss on her palm. "Don't be sorry, I'm not."

Hermion nodded and gave a small smile.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?" He answered again.

"I think I'm falling for you." She said not much louder than a whisper, looking away from him, and his eyes widened a bit, "but, I need to know if you're ready to catch me?"

Draco smiled as she nervously played with the blankets and turned her face to look him in the eyes.

"Yes Hermione, I think I am."

A/N: Sorry if this last scene was a little (or a lot) awkward…those scenes aren't my forte….anyway hope you enjoyed! I am working on writing the next chapter…I usually don't like to update when the next chapter isn't written yet but you guys deserved another chapter…..thanks for reading and I hope you review! Until next time!


	7. Month 6

Ok, So I must start this chapter with a huge apology. I know there is no excuse good enough to make you guys wait over a year for an update, but I must blame school. I'm in the nursing program and it can be quite demanding, however, I have this chapter which I hope will reduce the amount of ammo headed toward me. Again I apologize, and I hope this chapter doesn't utterly bore you!

Chapter 7: Month 6

Hermione woke up as the sun infiltrated her room and shone across her bed. She stretched and rolled over and came face to face with Draco, his face shining as the sun bounced off his hair. Even now she couldn't believe that he was with her in her bed. After the night they shared a month ago, Draco and Hermione had spent almost every moment with each other and their relationship was stronger than ever.

Hermione shifted as carefully as she could trying to get out of the bed without waking him, but Draco has other plans, for as she started to stand his arms tightened around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as she molded around him.

"Well I was trying to get up and get ready for the day, but you obviously had other plans." She said with a smile.

"Obviously." He smirked and gently kissed her. "Let's go on a date tonight."

"What?"

"A date. You know, you get dressed up and go eat something, maybe dancing…" He said rolling his eyes.

"I know what a date is Draco. It's just…"

"What? What is it Hermione? Don't want to be seen in public with me?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"No." She said and swatted his shoulder the best she could. " I just don't have anything appropriate for that. I mean, I have gotten quite large since the last time I've worn formal attire. I'd probably look atrocious, and it would be you not wanting to be seen with me in public."

"Nonsense. You are not large. You are the appropriate size for carrying a child; you are being a good mummy and taking care of our little one." He said gently. "And the dress would have to absolutely hideous for it not to look good on you."

Hermione laughed as he said the last part and kissed his cheek.

"And as for not having a dress, we can go shopping today." Draco suggested.

"Oh crap!" Hermione said hopping out of the bed and his arms in a hurry.

"What is it?" Draco asked having almost been dragged out of the bed himself.

"I forgot, I am supposed to be dress shopping with Ginny today, well really more like trying on the dress she picked out for me." Hermione said as she quickly changed her clothes, and looked over at Draco who had a look of confusion on his face. "You know, the wedding, me maid of honor."

"Oh, yeah that. Well then that's perfect. She can help you look for a dress and I can be surprised." Draco said rolling back over and hiding under the covers as Hermione continued to get ready.

"Well then I guess I'll see you tonight at 7?" She asked before receiving an approval and apparating to Diagon alley.

Hermione briskly walked, well as well as she could for being pregnant, until she reached Belinda's Bridal and walked inside. However, what she saw was utter chaos. There was the distinct sound of someone crying somewhere in the store and the bridal consultants were all heading in that direction telling each other there had been a "bridal breakdown." Hermione quickly followed them and found Ginny on the floor bawling her eyes out.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Hermione asked pushing her way through the mass of people who were now just staring at her friend.

"Oh Hermi-ione! I-I'm so glad you here!!" Ginny cried launching herself off the floor and into Hermione's arms. "They- they can't get my dress ready in time!"

"What?"

"They sa-said that the dress maker was suddenly overwhelmed and won't be-be able to make my dress in time for my wedding" Ginny sobbed. "Wha-what am I going to do Hermione? That dress was the perfect dress!"

"Well, we'll just have to find another perfect dress. Come on." Hermione said and pulled her toward the collection of dresses they had available.

Ginny sulked out of the fitting room time after time wearing dress after dress, some of them very flattering and others that made it look like she was wearing tissues, but none of them were deemed the new perfect dress.

Hours passed and Hermione was worried that they would not be able to find a new dress for Ginny. Then Ginny came gliding out of the dressing room in a new gown and a smile that went ear to ear.

"I'm guessing we found the new perfect dress?" Hermione asked coming up from behind Ginny and looking at her in the mirror. Ginny was wearing a floor length gown that split in the front, the bottom layer was plain white while the top layer lay on top and gave her classy look, it was perfect.

"Oh Hermione, I think this dress may be even better than the first one!" Ginny said excitedly before hugging her best friend. "I couldn't have made it through this without you Hermione; thank goodness you could make it. Why were you late anyway?"

"No, no reason in particular." Hermione lied looking away from Ginny. "Where's my dress anyway? I should probably try it on" She asked successfully changing the subject as Ginny rushed to get her dress off so she could see her maid of honor in her dress.

Hermione was given her dress and sent to try it on. It was a beautiful lilac floor length gown with a beaded waist and spaghetti straps that flowed gently to the ground which allowed her extra room for her baby to grow.

Hermione walked out of the room and Ginny started clapping. "Oh Hermione! I knew that dress would be perfect! You look hot!"

Hermione looked in the mirror. Ginny was right, she never thought she could look so good pregnant. The dress fit her well around the top and showed off her baby bump in an elegant manor, and the color brought out her facial features. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she thought about how Draco would react when he saw her in this dress.

Her smile, however, did not go unnoticed by Ginny. "What's that smile about?"

"What? I can't be happy that my best friend is getting married?" Hermione asked.

"No, not that happy, only a man can make you that happ- oh my goodness, that's why you were late wasn't it?" Ginny asked excitedly. "You and Draco are dating aren't you?"

"Well we haven't technically been on a date yet, but we've been together for a while now." Hermione said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked.

"Well I was going to tell you today, I need your help finding an appropriate dress for our date tonight."

Ginny squeaked with excitement before rushing Hermione to the changing room and headed for the racks to find a dress.

Hermione never made it out of the fitting room before Ginny had come back with dresses for her to try on. Hermione was scared to try some of the dresses Ginny had come back with, however, she went to work trying on some of the more appropriate dresses.

Hermione walked out of the room wearing a knee length green dress that hugged her around her chest then cascaded down, the strapless dress accentuated her neck as well as her legs.

"Perfect!" Ginny said.

"Ginny, I feel silly wearing this dress." Hermione complained.

"Yeah but you look hot. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you." Ginny said and then finalized the sale.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was 7 o'clock exactly when Hermione came out of her room and headed toward the living room where Draco was waiting for her. He could hear the clicking of her shoes on the floor and she got closer. He turned to face her when the footsteps stopped and his jaw dropped. Sure he knew she was gorgeous but tonight she looked absolutely perfect.

"You're drooling Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said with a smile as she used one finger to close his mouth. "So, where are we going tonight?"

"Nope, that's a surprise. You're just going to have to wait." Draco said as he took her arm in his and apparated them to their destination.

They arrived at a restaurant that Hermione had never heard of and were ushered out back onto a patio where some other couples were dining at tables donned in tablecloths and lit with small candles in the center of the table. The moon light also provided a spotlight that gave the little area a glow and in the distance were mountains, the glow from the snowcaps exacerbated by the moon.

Hermione was not aware that her mouth had fallen open until Draco gently closed it for her as she had his not five minutes before. "Draco, it's beautiful. Where are we?"

"Switzerland." He answered as they sat down at their table. "I've been here a few times with my family."

Hermione nodded and looked over the menu. It didn't take long before their orders were taken and they were once again left in their quiet surroundings. Hermione looked around them and saw all of the beautiful women with their dates and couldn't help but start feeling subconscious. Draco watcher her look around them and then saw as her expression changed and immediately knew what was wrong.

He had never met someone who was as subconscious as Hermione, and knew immediately that he was no help when he was younger; however, perhaps he was bias but he thought she was the most beautiful person that he had ever met, and that went far beyond her looks.

"Hermione," Draco said gently gaining her attention. "Those women may be shimmery and sparkly tonight while playing dress up for their poor boyfriends, but you, you glow, you glow everyday and I think you are far better than any of them."

Hermione was speechless. She had absolutely no idea what to say to him, so she smiled and grabbed his hand that was resting on the table.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Would the two of you like any dessert?" The waiter asked as he picked up their finished plate.

"I would like-"

"No, thank you." Draco said cutting Hermione off and handing the man the money to pay for the meal. "I have other plans for our dessert."

Hermione smiled and stood as they prepared to leave the resturaunt. Draco once again took her arm in his and apparated them to their next destination.

Hermione was dizzy once they landed but Draco held on until her vision stopped spinning and then started walking with her. She looked around her surroundings and immediately recognized where they were.

"We're at the park near our house right?" Hermione asked as she looked over at him

"That we are." He said and led them to a blanket that was laying out in the grass with a basket sitting on it.

"What is this?" Hermione asked as the two sat down.

Draco opened the basket and showed her the contents: white chocolate strawberries and apple cider. Hermione's face lit up as she smiled. They sat there and talked and ate until they had had their fill. Draco lay down on the blanket and Hermione followed suit lying right next to him to keep from getting cold and looked up at the sky where hundreds of stars watched them.

"Draco tonight was perfect." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek.

"After this fabulous night all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" Draco asked sarcastically. "I was thinking more along the lines of going home tearing your dress off and thanking my properly but I don't believe you'll let me ruin that dress of yours, not to mention I'd like to see it again sometime."

Hermione smiled. "Mendimosa"

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Mendimosa is a spell commonly used to repair ripped clothing." Hermione stated with a smile not looking at Draco, but she knew if she looked over she'd see a smile, and not long after she'd spoken he wrapped his arms tighter around her and apparated them back to their apartment.


	8. Months 7 and 8

A/N: Alright so I REALLY need to apologize to all of you for the very long wait and I won't bore you all with the countless excuses I have thought up to tell you all. I will have to tell you that I did have major writers block which is why this chapter will be Hermione's 7th and 8th months.

Also I would really like to thank all of you who continued to read and review even during the long wait. I really didn't deserve them and was a little surprised at finding new reviews in my mailbox, so truly Thank you. Anyway on with what you all really want to read.

Chapter 8: Months 7 and 8

Hermione was sitting in the bath tub of her apartment. The warm water soothed her aching back and feet she had come to grow accustom to thanks to her pregnancy. She was getting herself cleaned and ready to go to Ginny's house to prepare for the wedding and she couldn't help but think about the beautiful moment that she and Draco had had the previous month.

FLASHBACK

_Hermione was now seven months pregnant and they had finally decided that it was time for them to turn Draco's old bedroom into a nursery for the baby now that Draco was sharing a room with her. Hermione had insisted that they do as much as they can the muggle way as to make it more special when they were finished. They had picked out many of the furniture and supplies they needed and were now sitting on the floor of the nursery with parts from the crib surrounding them on the floor. _

_"I don't understand these instructions. It's like they are speaking a totally different language." Draco complained turning the instruction sheet different directions trying to make sense of what it was trying to tell him. _

"_It's simple Draco. You just have to put that screw in the hole and use the flathead screwdriver to twist it in." Hermione stated reading the instructions over his shoulder._

"_What am I screwing?" Draco asked looking at her with a smirk on his face. _

"_No one if this room doesn't get done." _

"_Why are we setting this room up again? We'll just be moving into a different house when the baby is born." He asked. _

"_Well it will take us some time to find a house after the baby is born so we still have to have a place for the baby to sleep while we look, plus we can move all of this with us when we're ready so it's not really a waste."_

"_Still adamant that it's going to be a girl, eh Hermione?" Draco asked cocking his eyebrow. _

"_Yes, but even if it's a boy I will still want some time to recover before moving into the manor so either way you are putting that crib together." Hermione said with a smile and handed him the screwdriver. _

_Draco had just started to put the screw in and start turning it into its spot when Hermione quickly grabbed his hand away and held it to her stomach. He looked at her concerned before he realized what was happening; the baby must have been kicking. _

_Draco had still not been able to feel the movements of their baby and it was beginning to fluster him. Almost everyone else had been able to feel the baby, Ginny, Harry, Ron, even his mother had felt the baby move; however, once he stuck his hand on her stomach the baby all of a sudden feels the need to go to sleep, it was maddening. _

"_I'm beginning to think the baby doesn't like me too much." Draco said. "Always seems to-"_

_Draco stopped talking abruptly as he felt the little bump against his hand. His baby…their baby had finally allowed him to feel it. He broke into a huge heartwarming smile and looked up to look at Hermione._

"_That's amazing." He said and the baby continued to kick. _

"_I read that sometimes the baby can recognize voices and will kick more when it can hear the voices special to it." Hermione said her hand gently rubbing his hand that was still resting on her swollen stomach. _

_Draco then proceeded to lean in and kiss her hungrily before he picked her up and take her to their bedroom, the crib long forgotten. Needless to say the crib was not put together until the next day. _

End Flashback

Hermione smiled as the memory came to an end and she felt a slight blush cross her face. She was now eight months pregnant and couldn't wait to greet her precious baby into the world.

Just then there was a knock at the bathroom door. "Hermione! You better hurry up or we're not going to be on time for their wedding!"

Hermione sighed and carefully pulled herself out of the relaxing water and proceeded to get dressed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione and Draco arrived at the Burrow and all hell was breaking loose. Molly was running around making sure all of the food and decorations were ready for the ceremony and the celebratory party afterward, Ron was running around chasing the gnomes out of the yard, and Bill and Charlie were chasing Fred and George trying to prevent them from pulling any pranks on their baby sister's big day.

"Oh Draco! I'm glad you're hear son. I could use your help setting up outside." Arthur said spotting the couple. "And if you ask me it better than to be in here. Wouldn't want Molly to find you not doing anything to help. Hermione love, the girls are upstairs."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley." Hermione said and gave Draco a reassuring smile before heading up the staircase.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione carefully opened the door to Ginny's room and found Pansy and Luna working on Ginny's hair. Ginny already had make-up on and her hair was being pinned up and curled in all the right places to make her look beautiful.

"Gin, you look beautiful" Hermione said with a giant smile. "Harry's not going to know what hit him."

Ginny smiled as Pansy and Luna announced they were finished with her and then attacked Hermione, pinning her in the seat. They gave her the same treatment and soon her hair was beautifully tamed and fell on her shoulders in beautiful controlled ringlets, it was simple but complemented her completely. The three women of the bridal party put on their lavender dresses and then assisted their bride into her beautiful white wedding dress and prepared to walk downstairs for the ceremony.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco walked out back where many of the Weasley family were putting up a giant tent. The tent was magiced to hold as many guests as they needed and allowed them to be seated and dance in comfort. Draco was standing next to Mr. Weasley after the tent was fully set up.

"Uh, sir. I wanted to ask you something." Draco said nervously, his hand in his pocket.

"Anything my boy." Arthur said.

"Well I know that Hermione thinks of you as her father, especially now that she's lost her own parents, and before I asked her I wanted to go about this the right way." Draco said as he pulled out a small velvet box and opened it to show Arthur the beautiful diamond ring that rested inside. "I love Hermione with everything I have and everything I am, and would like to ask your permission to ask her to marry me."

Arthur stood there more than a little stunned. Never had he pictured this conversation occurring when Draco said he wanted to talk. "Draco, I know our families have had their differences in the past, but over the past few months we have seen how you act with Hermione. You bring the best out of her and she brings the best out of you, and I have to say we've already begun to think of you as part of this family. I think Hermione would be lucky to have you as a husband and I am honored that you would ask me."

Draco smiled and shook the hand that Mr. Weasley offered before placing the small box back into his pocket.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ceremony started and the bridal party walked in. Hermione was feeling more than a little awkward walking down the aisle eight months pregnant and on Ron's arm, as he was Harry's best man. However, as she approached the archway where she would be standing for the rest of the ceremony, she caught the gaze of Draco and the smile on his face and the love in his eyes told her all she needed to know to get rid of her insecurities.

The ceremony didn't last long. Ginny and Harry wrote their own vows and they were recited without a hitch. The rings were exchanged and the couple kissed their first kiss as man and wife. Hermione smiled and clapped for them before handing Ginny's bouquet back to her and followed the new married couple back up the aisle and to the tent where the reception would take place.

Once inside Hermione found Draco and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"You look beautiful, I dare say even more so than the bride but don't tell her I told you that." Draco said with a smirk as he too wrapped his arms around her.

"You Mr. Malfoy, are a bit biased I am afraid, but thank you."

"Hermione! It's time for the speeches!" Luna said excitedly as she approached the couple.

Hermione and Ron gave their speeches for their best friends and wished them all the happiness they could possibly ever need or want. Hermione couldn't help but notice that she felt different at this wedding than at Ron's, and she knew it was because of Draco.

Speaking of Draco, she looked throughout the room trying to find him, having been pulled away from his side to give her speech. She found him talking to one of the twins and politely tried to make her way over to where he was standing.

"Hey love." Draco greeted as he saw her approach. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

Draco led her outside the tent and a little bit away from the tent where they wouldn't be interrupted. The sun had set long ago and the sky was clear allowing a wonderful view of thousands of stars. The music from the tent had changed to a nice soft slow song and Draco pulled Hermione to him and started to sway with her to the beat.

"Draco, if you wanted to dance we could have done that inside." Hermione said with a laugh.

"It's a bit more romantic out here don't you think?" Draco asked with a smile.

"Absolutely." She said drowning in his silver eyes.

"Hermione there's something I wanted to ask you tonight, and I wanted to do it here away from everyone else." He said as he stopped dancing and got down onto one knee.

Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, I know that at the beginning we were thrown into a situation neither of us were ready for, but I feel that we have grown so close to each other and I know I have fallen in love with you." Draco said kissing the palm of the hand he was holding. "I know that we are ready to welcome our little on into the world and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life raising our beautiful baby with you, so now I ask you, Hermione Jean Granger, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He said and opened the box revealing to her the beautiful ring he had picked out for her.

Hermione gasped at the beautiful ring displayed in front of her, being held by the most gorgeous man that was telling her all of the beautiful words she had wanted to hear for her whole life. She was ecstatic until she remembered the words spoken to her many months ago. _"always afraid that he would only want to marry me for the baby_ " The words hadn't meant much to her at the time but she hadn't felt for Draco like she did now.

"Draco, I love you, but I just can't get married at the time in my life." Hermione whispered as tears ran down her face.

Draco felt deflated at her words. He never pictured this scenario when he thought of what he was going to say when he asked her to marry him, and he was devastated. He slowly stood up and closed the box running his free hand over his face then through his hair.

"Um, I guess I'm going to head back to the party." He said; alcohol clearly on his mind.

"Draco wait-" Hermione started.

"No, Hermione, you've made yourself quite clear." Draco said and continued to walk away.

Hermione was sobbing as she found Luna.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Luna asked worried for her friend.

"Well, Draco just asked me to marry him."

"Oh, these are tears of joy!" Luna said her smile returning but then quickly disappeared when Hermione shook her head.

"I couldn't marry him just because of the baby." Hermione sobbed.

"He said that?"

"No, but I deep down I know that has to have something to do with his proposal and I just couldn't look past it." Hermione said whipping some tears off of her cheek. "Can you tell Ginny that I headed home and I'll see her after her honeymoon?"

"Sure." Luna nodded and watched as Hermione gave her a smile and apparated away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione landed in her room and couldn't hold in any more of her sobs. She was walking from the side of her bed to her bathroom when she felt a stabbing pain that made her lean against the nearby wall for support. This was an unusual pain, one that she had never experienced and it made her fearful. She took another step but was once again forced to stop as the pain go t worse.

Hermione fell to her knees before resting on her side on the floor and found that the lower portion of her dress had dark red blood pooling on it. Fear over took her as she realized that she was in too much pain to apparate to St. Mungos, without possibly splinching herself, and she was totally alone in her apartment.

To Hermione's relief she heard a small 'pop' and heard the voice of the red haired bride whose party she had just run out on.

"Hermione Granger, you better have a good excuse for….Hermione!" Ginny said as she walked in and found her best friend on the ground, blood leaking out of her and pain clearly written on her face.

Ginny grabbed her and appartated both of them to St. Mungos.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was staring at his shot he had sitting in front of him. As much as he wanted to drink it he couldn't force himself to actually take the drink, it seemed his body didn't want him to forget tonight. He was still in shock that Hermione had turned him down, and a little concerned that he hadn't seen her since, but he figured she was probably avoiding him for the time being. Probably a good idea.

Suddenly he heard shouts and gasps and turned to see what people were looking at. Soon horror laced his face as he found the source of the commotion. There stood the bride, her hair a wild mess and blood splotching her pristine white wedding dress as she looked at him with fear in her eyes, and he knew what she was going to say before she even uttered the words.

"It's Hermione."

A/n: Again I am sorry about the long wait and I hope that this chapter made up for a little bit of that. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was. There are possibly one or two more chapters to this story depending on any extra ideas I might come up with. Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. The baby

Well here is the next chapter! Yay! Thanks for all of the reviews and story and author favorites! Really made my day! Well here we go, it's baby time!

Chapter 9: The baby

"She's losing a lot of blood!" someone yelled rushing a stretcher carrying Hermione down the hall as Draco ran to the information desk.

"I'm looking for Hermione Granger! What's wrong with her? Is the baby alright? Is Hermione alright?" Draco fired question after question at the receptionist.

"Sir what is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"And what is your relation to Miss Granger?" The receptionist asked in a nasally voice.

"I'm her….I'm the baby's father." Draco answered.

"Ok, sir. I'm going to need you to wait in one of those chairs and a healer will be right out to update you on hers and the baby's conditions."

"But I need-"

"Sir! Please sit down. I promise you a healer will be with you as soon as they can."

Draco sighed defeated and slowly walked over to an empty seat in the waiting area she had directed him to. Shortly after he had taken his seat Harry and the Weasleys walked swiftly into the room and searched for him. Having caught sight of his strikingly blonde hair they rushed over to him asking all kinds of questions regarding the health of Hermione and their baby.

"I don't know they wouldn't tell me anything yet. I saw them rushing her down the hallway on a stretcher. I don't….I don't know how she's doing."

Minutes stretched into hours as the group of friends and family waited for news on Hermione's condition. Many of them had stretched out on a couple of chairs, making makeshift beds to try and get as comfortable as they could given their resting place and the fact that many of them were still in the clothes they had worn to the wedding.

Draco's position changed from him leaning forward resting his face in his hands and sitting back with his head back against the wall. So many thoughts were going through his head. The pain he had felt earlier when Hermione told him she wouldn't marry him was a dull ache compared to the stinging pain he felt when he thought that he might lose her and perhaps even their unborn child. It was all he could do to prevent the tears from running down his face. He couldn't break down now. He had to be strong, for Hermione, their baby, and for the rest of the people anxiously waiting with him. He had a feeling that if he broke down crying there would be nothing to stop the others from breaking as well.

Finally a healer wearing turquoise scrubs and scrub cap walked out into the waiting room and took in all of the people sitting out there waiting for news.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The healer asked.

Draco was up so fast he got a head rush, but that didn't stop him from taking the several steps needed to be standing directly in front of the healer, desperation written all over his face. Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley followed quickly behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Hermione has lost a lot of blood, but we were able to stabilize her." The healer stated slowly.

"What happened to her?" Draco asked.

"Miss Granger had placenta previa. It's a condition where the placenta for the baby covers part of the opening into the womb. This condition can cause the mother to bleed quite heavily. In Hermione's case she lost a lot of blood and when the blood comes in contact with the uterine wall the uterus starts contracting. In this case we thought it was better for both Hermione and the baby to go ahead and get the baby out."

"What? Hermione had the baby?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, you have a beautiful baby girl Mr. Malfoy." The healer said with a smile. "We had to use a modified technique similar to the muggles cesarean section to remove the baby. But the baby is healthy and both mother and baby are doing wonderful. Miss Granger should be waking up shortly. If you follow me I can take you to see her."

Draco sighed in relief and let a smile grace his face. They were going to be fine, his _family_ was going to be perfectly fine. He nodded and followed the healer, just barely able to hear Mrs. Weasley inform him he would give him and Hermione some time alone before they all came to visit the new family.

Draco carefully knocked on the door and then opened it. He walked in quietly and sat in the seat next to Hermione's bed. She looked to be sleeping still so he just took her hand and held it in his. Shortly after he grabbed her hand he felt her squeeze his hand and then her eyes slowly opened. She looked around at her surroundings slowly before landing on Draco's face.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"What do you remember?"

Hermione thought for a minute. "I remember Harry and Ginny's wedding and then I went home and there was blood…..Oh! Is the baby ok?" Hermione said checking her stomach as if in search of their child.

"Yes, the baby is just fine. You had placenta previa and they had to remove the baby but she was almost term anyway so she is doing wonderful."

"She?" Hermione asked her eyes sparkling. "Can I see her? Have you seen her?"

"No, they just brought be back to see you they said they'd be in with her in a moment." Draco informed her reaching his hand up to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in holding a small bundle in a pink blanket.

"I thought you might be awake. Would you like to meet your baby?" The nurse asked with a smile and put the bundle in Hermione's awaiting arms.

Hermione and Draco looked down at their small little bundle. She was gorgeous. She had small tuffs of golden blonde hair, a perfect mix of Draco's blonde with Hermione's brown. She had chubby cheeks and a small nose that Hermione couldn't help but touch the tip with her finger. Her little hand came up and tried to grasp at her mother, and when her eyes opened they found she had the same beautiful color as her father.

"Oh, she's so beautiful." Hermione gushed as silent tears started rolling down her face. "I can't believe she's really here."

"I know. She's already our little bundle of surprise." Draco said as he ran his hand through the little bit of hair gracing the top of his baby's head. "What should we name her?"

"What about Mary?" Hermione suggested.

"She doesn't look like a Mary to me."

"Amber?"

"No, I knew an Amber once…let's just say I don't want my memory of that name associated with my daughter." Draco said with a shudder. "Ghastly woman she was."

Hermione laughed. "How about Abigail?"

"Abigail." Draco tried out. "I like it." He said looking down at her and smiled as she yawned.

"What about her middle name?"

"Well, my great grandmother's name was Evelyn. I always thought that was a pretty name." Draco suggested.

"Abigail Evelyn Malfoy." Hermione said. "I think it's perfect."

"You're going to give her my name?" Draco asked astonished.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I though after last night you might not want to give her my name." He said softly.

"Draco I meant what I said last night. I love you, with all of my heart, but I am only 20 years old. I am not ready to get married yet. I think you and I should spend more time getting to know each other before we get married." Hermione said caressing his face with her free hand.

Draco smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss. She responded immediately and regretted it when he pulled away. He then leaned in and kissed Abigail on her forehead, before accepting her into his arms when Hermione passed her to him.

"Your mummy still loves me; did you hear that little one?" Draco whispered but Hermione still heard and gave a chuckle. "I am going to be the best daddy ever. Let's set down some ground rules okay? No dating until you're 30, and no matter what they say no boy will ever be good enough for you."

"Draco, she's only a few hours old." Hermione chuckled.

Hermione smiled as she watched Draco walk around the room swaying to and fro with Abigail in his arms. She couldn't believe how beautiful the sight was and she couldn't wait until she would be able to take her family back home; that's when a thought hit her.

"Hey Draco, you know what this means right?" Hermione asked.

"What?"

"We get to go house shopping." Hermione said with a smile as Draco looked down at his daughter.

"Yeah I suppose we do." He said with a chuckle just before there was a knock at the door and the Weasley family came in to visit.

Well I hope this chapter wasn't too boring! It has a cute little baby in it so it can't be too bad right? Lol Anyway I would like to thank everyone who suggested names for the baby and especially Sexy-Jess and Tfobmv18 for the names I actually used. Next chapter will be the last but hopefully you will all like the ending!


	10. The Happily Ever After

Okay so you all have waited long enough so I am going to let you get on to the last chapter of Nine Months to Life.

Chapter 10: The Happily Ever After

It had been a little over five years since Abigail Malfoy was brought into this world, and she was as beautiful as Hermione and Draco could have imagined. She had beautiful shoulder length blonde curls and Draco's silver eyes, and to their complete delight Abigail had also developed Hermione's curiosity and intelligence. The small family currently lived together in a small comfortable home that Draco and Hermione moved into shortly after her birth, the house was nestled in the muggle world but was close enough to the magical world that they were able to keep in touch with both worlds.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Hermione yelled as she opened her eyes and began to look for Draco and Abigail, they had a pretty intense game of hide-and-seek going and she had no intention of losing.

Draco was hiding with Abigail underneath one of the play structures at the park down the street from their home. He decided now was the most opportune moment to talk to his little girl about something very important.

"Abby" Draco whispered to get her attention. "I want to ask you something. You remember the story about that necklace you where?" Draco asked referring to the silver chain around his daughter's neck that had only one item looped on it: the ring Draco had tried to give Hermione the night of Harry and Ginny's wedding. Hermione had refused his hand then and as soon as Abby was born he knew what he wanted to do with it, and on her fourth birthday he had given her the necklace in secret and told her to keep it safe. It of course was charmed not to break or come off and Abby loved wearing something so important. She often still liked hearing the story of how Draco fell in love with Hermione

"Yes daddy. I remember." She replied looking at him with her inquisitive eyes.

"Abby I wanted to ask you how would you feel if your mummy and daddy were to get married?" Draco whispered back.

"Would I get to wear a big dress?"

"Yes" he chuckled.

"With ribbon?"

"Sure."

"And a tiara?"

"If you would like." Draco said still smiling at her childlike questions.

"Do you love mummy?"

Draco stopped chuckling. Of all of the questions for his daughter to ask, he wouldn't have expected this one.

"Very much." Draco answered.

"Then I would like it very much too." She replied.

"Ah-ha!" Hermione shouted as she came around the structure and spotted her loved ones. Abby screamed in laughter and started to run away from her mum, making Draco smile as well.  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Later that night Hermione was sitting on the edge of Abby's bed pulling the covers up and handing her her favorite stuffed animals she just has to sleep with. While Hermione was looking through Abby's many books her daughter looked at the doorway and saw her dad give her a smile and a nod.

"Mummy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything love, you know that." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Do you love daddy?" Abby asked looking Hermione straight in the eye.

"Yes, of course I do. With my entire heart sweetie." Hermione replied slightly taken aback. "Why would you ask?"

"Good. I'm glad you love daddy mummy" Abby said with a smile. "Would you marry him mummy?"

"What?" Hermione asked, her head swimming.

Abby smiled and nodded her head toward Draco whom had quietly come into the room and gotten down on one knee behind Hermione. Hermione gasped as she saw him, she couldn't believe what was happening and that her daughter was in on it.

"Hermione, about five years ago I asked you a question, one that was very important to me, and though the answer was not one that I was particularly looking for," He said and she chuckled nervously "I completely understood why you had to give it to me then. However, my feelings for you have not changed. If anything they have grown. I couldn't imagine a day in which I didn't get to see you or Abby and never want to. I love you with my whole heart too, Hermione, and I would be so honored if you would marry me."

By this time Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, and her hand had come up to cover her mouth. She looked deep into his eyes and knew that everything he said was true and she couldn't ask for anything more. Back then, she wasn't ready to get married, she had just fallen in love, but now…

"Yes" Hermione whispered. "I would love to marry you."

She stood up and went into his arms as he enveloped he in a hug. After their embrace Draco kissed Hermione then went over to Abby.

"Thanks sweetie. You did great." He said giving her a kiss on her cheek and then reaching around to unclasp the necklace. He then went over to his fiancé and placed the ring upon her finger.  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione had a queasy feeling in her stomach as she looked in the mirror; however, she wasn't exactly sure if it was pre-wedding jitters or another reason that she had yet to tell anyone of yet. She was beautiful; her dress was a halter top gown that had a split level overlay. The under layer was delicately designed with intricate beading, and around her waist was a dark green beaded sash around the middle that tied in the back and feel down her back to fall in line with her train. Her hair was expertly curled by Ginny, her maid of honor, and in her hair was a small tiara that held her modest veil in place.

Just then Ginny walked in with Abby right behind her. Abby was wearing a matching white flower girl dress that made her look beautiful , and around her waist was a matching sash to Hermione's. Abby also was given the tiara she was promised and it rested exquisitely in her blonde tresses. Ginny too looked elegant in her clover green bridesmaid dress. Her hair was up in an intricate style with small tendrils that fell to frame her face.

"Mummy, you look beautiful!" Abby said with a smile as they walked in. "And Grandmother's garden is so pretty too!"

"Yes, you're going to love it Hermione." Ginny said. "Relax, you're starting to look a little green."

"I'll be fine." Hermione said trying to keep the smile on her face "I hope."

"Hermione dear, it's time." Her father said and he suddenly walked in the door.

Hermione took a few deep breaths, trying to fight down both her nerves and her nausea. "Alright, I'm ready."

Hermione walked down the aisle her arm linked with her father and following her beautiful daughter who was throwing rose petals as she dutifully walked down the aisle. Hermione's widened as her gaze caught Draco's. He looked absolutely dashing in his tux and silver vest. But his smile was what drew her attention. He looked at her with love and satisfaction and that was displayed in his dazzling white smile.

Finally she reached him. Her father graciously kissed her on her cheek before passing her hand into Draco's waiting hand. She gladly took his hand and turned to face the Minister of Magic, Hermione would have been fine with just any wizard that could marry them but Narcissa had been adamant that it _had_ to be _the_ Minister of Magic, and Hermione had conceded.

"There is nothing more beautiful than finding someone that takes your mind, soul, and heart completely, and to have them give you theirs in exchange." The Minister started. "Today I am glad to stand before such a loving couple as Draco and Hermione. Today we stand here not only to join two people, but two hearts and two souls. Now I believe that the couple would like to recite their own vows. Draco."

"Hermione, when you first told me that you wanted us to write our own vows to each other, I blanked. I absolutely panicked. How do I find all of the right words to express how much you mean to me? But as I thought about it, I realized I don't need all of the right words. I don't need to make extravagant promises in front of all our friends and family. All I needed was to give you my heart and be ready to accept yours in exchange. Well I think you'll find I gave you mine a long time ago, and in all the time I have spent with you since then I have discovered that I have never been more ready for anything than I am now to accept your heart. I love you Hermione, and I vow to give all of myself to you and to accept all of you in return. To love you in times of sorrow and happiness, to cherish you in times of prosperity and times of ruin, and care for you in times of health and illness. This I vow to you."

Hermione smiled and tears ran rampant down her face. She had never heard anything so beautiful, well since she heard the beautiful first cry of her precious baby girl.

"Hermione." The minister prompted.

"Draco, we didn't exactly have the best start in this life. We were both stubborn and opinionated and highly competitive. But after we grew and matured we found that we could come together to make something beautiful." Hermione stated pausing to glance at their beautiful daughter. "I wouldn't trade one moment of our life together because it brought us to where we are today. A man and woman very much in love and starting a beautiful family. I said no to you once before when I thought I didn't need a husband, but I am here today saying yes to you because I know I _want _one. You gave me your heart and I promise to keep it safe and give you mine to keep. I love you Draco, and I vow to give all of myself to you and to accept all of you in return. To love you in times of sorrow and happiness, to cherish you in times of prosperity and times of ruin, and care for you in times of health and illness. This I vow to you."

Draco smiled radiantly as she finished and then the couple both looked up to the minister.

"Please join hands." The minister said as he pulled out his wand and held it over their enjoined hand. "Draco, do you take this woman as your wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power entrusted to me by the people of the wizarding world and the Wizengamot I now bind you together and man and wife." He said as a gold mist wrapped around their hands. "You may kiss the bride."

Draco used his grasp on her hand to pull her toward him and kissed her softly, sending warm feeling through both of them. The smiled at each other before turning toward their family and friends and walking back up the aisle.  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"May I present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

The party was just warming up as the couple walked into the decorated area of the garden where tables of food were set up for everyone to eat at and a beautiful stone dance area was open for couples to come together and waltz into the night. Lights hung from branches of trees and floated amongst the bushes and other plant life giving the whole area a beautiful glow. Hermione and Draco had never seen such a beautiful area.

Hermione managed to make it through their first dance together before having to excuse herself to go to the bathroom where she ended up evacuating what was in her stomach. She absolutely hated morning sickness. After making sure she was presentable again she went back to her reception in time to hear all of the speeches and watch Draco share a dance with Abby, she had never seen anything cuter.

"Well Mrs. Malfoy, are you ready to share another dance with me?" Draco asked sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Always." She answered.

He swept her away to the dance floor and they started to slowly turn about the floor. She though now was as good a time as any to tell him the news.

"Draco, I want to talk to you about something." Hermione whispered as her head rested on his shoulder in the crook of his neck.

"Ut-oh. You're not breaking up with me already are you? Because that would just be awkward with all of our guests still here and all." Draco said.

Hermione laughed. "No, but I do want to ask you if you remember what I was like when I was pregnant with Abby?"

Draco looked at her puzzled by her question. "Yes" He answered carefully.

"Do you remember promising to love me no matter what today?"

"Well those weren't my exact words…but yes I do. Hermione what is all this about?"

"You're going to be a daddy again." She said in a small voice.

Draco stopped swaying them back and forward to look her in the eyes. "Really?" Draco asked a smile gracing his face.

"Yeah, I uh, guess I have to sentence you to nine more months of hormonal bliss." She joked as they laughed together.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco said and swooped in for a quick kiss. "Nine months to life Hermione."

The End

I just want to thank everyone for their patience in waiting for me to update, as I know it takes me quite a long time in between updates and for that I must apologize. On another note this is the first chapter story that I have officially finished and I am excited and hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought and thanks for reading my story! -Iluvdolphins-


End file.
